Musa
by Marigabi
Summary: Yuuri era feliz sólo con intercambiar una conversación banal con el ruso cuando le servía la comida, nunca esperaba más que eso, así que ahora mismo se preguntaba como había terminado cargando a un muy ebrio Viktor hasta su apartamento.


**Musa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri Katsuki era un joven japonés en sus veintitantos años, se había mudado a Detroit para cursar la universidad gracias a una beca, por supuesto esa beca no lo ayudaba a subsistir del todo y necesitaba trabajar obligatoriamente a medio tiempo, fue gracias a algunos de sus contactos que consiguió trabajo como mesero en un bar restaurant.

Por supuesto no era el trabajo de sus sueños, dedicarse al servicio de la comida era agotador, los turnos eran largos, a veces los clientes eran irritantes y sus propinas eran casi inexistentes, él se esforzaba ¿y para que? Por unos tristes dólares de más.

Pero había algo que animaba a Yuuri todas las semanas, Viktor Nikiforov; Viktor era un cliente asiduo del lugar, se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa, pedía un café primero y se dedicaba a realizar bocetos en una libreta que traía con él hasta que se hacía tarde y pedía cualquier cosa para cenar. Yuuri siempre pedía atender a Viktor.

Viktor era un hombre ruso, alto y misterioso, poseedor de una profunda mirada azul y de cabello platinado, en un corte limpio y elegante. Era un hombre sumamente guapo. Y a Yuuri le gustaba mucho.

Y por azares del destino Yuuri había tenido la suerte de formar una extraña amistad con ese hombre. Y así había podido descubrir otras cosas, pocas pero interesantes, Viktor era cuatro años mayor que él, tenía un perro caniche llamado Maccachin, era un artista especializado en la escultura, siempre llevaba una libreta para dibujar y diseñar sus futuras obras, y vivía en un departamento a sólo unas calles de ahí.

Yuuri era feliz sólo con intercambiar una conversación banal con el ruso cuando le servía la comida, nunca esperaba más que eso, así que ahora mismo se preguntaba como había terminado cargando a un muy ebrio Viktor hasta su apartamento.

...

Su día había comenzado como cualquier otro, se levantó temprano, desayuno un simple sándwich porque todavía no cobraba su mísero sueldo y no podía costearse algo más caro, se vistió e hizo todo el camino hasta la universidad, cumplió con su horario de clases y casi al final de la tarde llegó a su trabajo, nunca cubría el turno nocturno y técnicamente ese era su día libre, pero un compañero le pidió, en realidad le imploró, que lo cubriera en ese turno, todo a cambio de cubrirlo a él los dos días siguiente. Nada mal ¿vedad? Un fin de semana libre de trabajo le dejaría dos días para relajarse, hundirse en su habitación y fingir que el resto del mundo no existía.

Luego de cambiarse y salir a atender las mesas se encontró con una grata sorpresa, Viktor estaba ahí, en la mesa de siempre y no estaba sólo, otro hombre estaba con él. Viktor siempre se retiraba al final de la tarde, de hecho, Yuuri le entregaba la cuenta y daba por terminado su turno, nunca el ruso se quedaba hasta tan tarde.

Al ver esto, una punzada de dolor se instauró en su pecho y se sintió incómodo. Sin embargo, se acercó a la mesa dispuesto a trabajar, puso su mejor sonrisa de negocios y habló:

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Yuuri y los atenderé de aquí en adelante ¿necesitan algo?

Viktor lo saludo con alegría y Yuuri pudo notar que habían estado bebiendo. No obstante el hombre desconocido lo miró de arriba a abajo, parpadeo un par de veces con sorpresa y le sonrió.

—Así que tu eres el famoso Yuuri—dijo divertido— Un placer, soy Chris Giacometti.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri de mirarlo con sorpresa, _¿famoso quien?_ Se acomodó los lentes y se presentó de nuevo con nerviosismo.

—Sep, este es Yuuri—dijo feliz Viktor y Katsuki pudo darse cuenta que no estaba en su mejor estado.

—Es lindo— dijo Chris giñandole el ojo.

 _¿Eh? ¿Lindo quien?_ Yuuri estaba algo perdido en la conversación.

El resto se la noche lo paso llevando licor y uno que otro bocadillo a la mesa de Viktor y Chis, enterándose de que estaban celebrando el regreso o la despedida, no le quedo del todo claro, de Chris a Europa; que Viktor contaba con fama internacional como escultor, pero llevaba dos años sin esculpir nada, según él la inspiración se había esfumado y seguía sin encontrar su musa.

Al final de su turno cuando salió del local se encontró con los dos hombres afuera esperándolo.

—Hey, Yuuri— le llamó Chris— necesito un pequeño favor.

El japones pestañeo varias veces buscando en su mente que tipo de favor le puede pedir alguien a quien acababa de conocer apenas unas horas.

—Veras Yuuri, tengo que arreglar todo porque mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y no puedo acompañar a Viktor a su apartamento ¿podrías llevarlo a casa por mi? Por favor.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Viktor se mantenía en pie porque Chris le sujetaba del hombro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y sonreía tontamente. No le dio tiempo de contestar algo cuando Chris se había despedido con un escueto "Me vinieron a recoger" y se fue en un elegante auto negro que se detuvo frente al local. Yuuri quedó de pie, moviendo lentamente la mano en señal de despedida y bastante confundido.

—Bye bye Chris, bye bye novio de Chris, que tengan un buen viaje— se despidió el ruso a todo pulmón— Vamos Yuuri, vamos a casa.

Y así había tenido que llevar a Viktor hasta su apartamento, siguiendo instrucciones del mayor para llegar, mientras casi todo el cuerpo del ruso se apoyaba en el suyo para no caerse. El menor daba gracias a que Viktor vivía a sólo tres calles, pues cada vez que hablaba el tibio aliento de Viktor, una dulce mezcla de menta y licor, le había cosquillas cuando este le susurraba al oído.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando llegaron al edificio, era uno de los más costosos de la zona, Viktor arrastró a Yuuri para que se adentraran en el edificio, subieron al ascensor a paso apresurado y el ruso marcó el piso que le corresponde; todo parece haber pasado tan rápido, antes de que se de cuenta Yuuri se encuentra en el apartamento de Viktor, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con el caniche haciéndole compañía y exigiendo su atención, mientras espera una taza de café que Viktor se había ofrecido a prepararle.

Yuuri empezó a preguntarse que había pasado con los tambaleos de borracho, pues todo síntoma de ebriedad del mayor parecían haber desaparecido una vez cruzado el umbral del apartamento.

Viktor regreso de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de café, le entregó una al japonés y se sentó frente a él a disfrutar de la suya.

—Realmente le agradas a Maccachin— le dijo observando como el caniche recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de Yuuri para que este lo acariciara.

—También tenía un caniche en casa— recordó Yuuri con nostalgia mientras acariciaba a Maccachin—. Se llamaba Vicchan.

No dijeron más y siguieron tomando café en silencio, Viktor le miraba fijamente y Yuuri se sentía incómodo, no sabía porque seguía ahí y tampoco sabía como iniciar una conversación con el hombre sentado frente a él, para su sorpresa fue Viktor quien rompió el hielo.

—Yuuri, modela para mi.

Simple, directo y conciso.

—¿Ehhhhhhhh?

Viktor le sonrió desde el sillón y el menor empezó a inquietarse.

—Pe-pe-pero y-yo no...—Yuuri empezó a balbucear nervioso mientras agitaba los brazos.

El ruso se rió suavemente ante su nerviosismo —No es tan difícil—le dijo—. Sólo tienes que pararte y dejarme dibujar un boceto.

Yuuri había intentado negarse con todo lo que podía, pero Viktor había insistido mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito que no dejaron que pudiera seguir haciéndolo. Además, Viktor había alegado que ya era muy tarde y no podría regresar caminando hasta su hogar, y tenía toda la razón, a esas horas de la noche no conseguiría ningún medio de transporte que le llevara.

Le había preguntado que posición debía tomar, pero Viktor le dijo que sólo debía mantenerse de pie y él se colocó de pie tan recto como una tabla, el ruso río ante esto y le pidió que no estuviera tan nervioso, saco una libreta y un lápiz y comenzó sus bocetos. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a trazar líneas, alternando la mirada entre Yuuri y su libreta; así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el ruso soltó un bufido molesto, Yuuri se tenso y le miro preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Viktor le miro fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, por los que parecieron interminables segundos hasta que cerró su libreta y se levantó para acercarse al menor.

—No puedo dibujar bien, necesito tocarte para poder expresar lo que quiero.

—¿To-tocarme? ¿por qué?

—Si te tocó, recordaré como es y podré moldearlo cuando empiece a esculpir.

Yuuri hizo silencio, no negó por lo que Viktor tomó su brazo y empezó a palpar los músculos del antebrazo con sus dedos largos hasta llegar a su muñeca, se detiene a observar sus dedos, más pequeños que los suyos pero perfectos. Acaricia suavemente sus nudillos y sonríe. Desde que lo conoció supo que Yuuri tenía una belleza incomparable, llevaba un tiempo queriendo que modelara para él y al fin lo había conseguido; bueno con un poco de ayuda de Chris.

Empezó a acariciar sus hombros por encima de su camisa y se asomó por el cuello de su camisa para apreciar mejor la nivea piel del menor.

—Tienes una piel muy blanca Yuuri— le dijo susurrando con voz ronca a su oído— es muy hermosa.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por su espalda, acarició la estrecha cintura del japonés y aprovechó para colarse dentro de su camisa y rozar la suave piel de Yuuri, quien dio un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al ver como las manos del ruso empezaban a acariciar su abdomen mientras su aliento golpeaba su oído al hablar.

—Yuuri ¿Tienes novia?—el japonés negó rápidamente— ¿novio?—nuevamente volvió a negar— ¿alguien que te guste?

Y aunque el menor no negó ni afirmó nada, Viktor sabía cual era la respuesta con sólo ver como el sonrojo llegaba hasta sus oídos bajando por su cuello.

Yuuri era tan dulce, tan ingenuo e inocente.

Lo había observado desde hace meses, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era alguien tímido y nervioso, con el tiempo hacia descubierto que era una persona muy interesante. Además, Viktor pensaba que era adorable, sabía que Yuuri siempre que podía le buscaba con la mirada por el local y cuando sus miradas chocaban se sonrojaba avergonzado por verse descubierto, también lo hacía cuando rozaba suavemente su mano al entregarle la cuenta y hace poco se había enterado, por medio de otro amable mesero, que Yuuri siempre pedía atenderlo a él. ¿Ven? Adorable.

Viktor posa su mentón en el hombro de Yuuri, el cual jadea cuando cuando las manos suben lentamente por sus costados, como si quisiera contar sus costillas. Es una tortura, una deliciosa y lenta tortura, lo sabe. Se siente bien, demasiado, pero esta tan avergonzado, Yuuri sabe que esta completamente sonrojado, las piernas le tiemblan como gelatina, empieza a excitarse lo que hace que no pueda controlar su voz cuando el mayor roza sus pezones

—V-Viktor—suelta un gemido ahogado que al ruso le sabe a gloria.

Viktor se gira hasta estar frente a él y une sus labios con desesperación, en una danza llena de pasión desbordada que el japonés corresponde al inicio tímidamente pero después se encuentra besandole tan desesperadamente que enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso para tenerlo más cerca. Ambos jadean cuando sienten el calor de sus cuerpos al unirse, en especial en sus zonas bajas.

—Oh Yuuri— dice con voz ronca el mayor- ya toque la parte superior se tú cuerpo, ahora toca la inferior.

Y nuevamente une sus labios en un beso hambriento y demandante, sus manos bajan hasta los glúteos del menor, Yuuri gime fuertemente cuando sus miembros se empiezan a frotar; en un rincón de su mente sabe que será una larga noche.

...

El japonés despierta cuando una sensación de humedad invade sus dedos, abre los ojos de forma perezosa y se encuentra con el caniche lamiendo su mano pidiendo atención. Intenta levantarse pero el firme agarre de un brazo a su cintura no se lo permite, Viktor comienza a despertar, entre dormido y despierto le mira con detenimiento mientras le sonríe.

—Yuuri, se mi musa.

El menor se estremece de la sorpresa y no puede evitar pensar lo bien que suena su nombre en los labios del ruso.

—Se mi musa y quédate conmigo— repite Viktor aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

Meses después la exhibición de arte de Viktor Nikiforov sería un éxito total, pero pocos sabrían que eso no era lo que tenía tan feliz al artista, su verdadera felicidad estaba en pasar sus días con Yuuri, su musa.

* * *

 **Oh Dios Mio, Marigabi ha escrito una historia de mas de 500 palabras ¿Que clase de brujería es esta?**

 **Sere sincera sospecho que solo quería meterle mano al Yuuri.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

.

.

.

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, (por ejemplo a mi) un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
